Bella, the hunter
by Lillianagreen
Summary: Edward left and for five years Bella has been a hunter and married to Dean Winchester, but when yellow-eyes sets out to kill the Cullen Bella has to help and Bella is on borrowed time. does she surivie or will it be her death
1. Chapter 1

Edward's point of view

**Edward's point of view**

It has been five years, five years since I saw her smile or laugh, five years since I saw the beautiful Isabella Marie Swan and I miss her.

"Edward, please come down here" I heard Esme ask and I got off my bed and headed down stairs. I got down and saw the whole family and everyone was blocking their minds.

"Yes" I saw a look past Alice from sad to aloneness

"Edward, Alice had a vision of something attacking us and killing us" Carlisle told me and I looked at Alice and saw the vision.

"We have called Denali Clan and Volturi and they are coming to help" Emmett said and I sat down.

"I guess, it is over" I said quietly.

"Edward, we will make it and we will live on" Alice said walking up to me.

The family grew quiet and I headed back to my room.

**Bella's point of view**

For 3 years I have been married to Dean Winchester and for five years a hunter of demon spirits. I still have brown eyes, but my hair is blonde with red in it and Dean loves it. Dean is always worried about me, when I go on my own, but Bobby and John know me and I'm always safe. At the moment I'm in a haunted house, where a spirit of a girl kills any who enters the house. I drew the devil's trap and waited in the shadows. I saw her and she entered the trap and was destroyed and I called Dean.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello Izzy" Dean's voice answered.

"Hey, the spirit is gone" I told him.

"Good, Sam and I are on our way to another demon hunt up in New York" Dean told me and I headed out to my Impala and put my weapons in it.

"Okay, well I'm going to come" I told him and I heard Sam chuckled.

"Shut up, Sammy, okay see you there I'll gave you the address" Dean said and I heard their car stop.

"Okay" I said.

"It is 360 Treaile Drive, West New York and baby, take care" Dean told me.

"Always" and I hung up and got into my red Impala. I drove towards the street and looked for the black impala that Dean owned.

**Dean's point of view**

After I had talked to Bella, I drove again and Sammy had a vision.

"Dean" I heard Sammy ask.

"Yeah"

"I had a vision of vampires fighting yellow-eyes and his demons" Sammy told me and I looked at him "It is where we are going".

"Okay" I said quietly. Bella had told me about vampires and how there were two different types of them. Poisonous and non-poisonous. Bella dated one of them and he broke her heart and two months after he left Bobby found her chained to a walk in a underground room. He trained her and for two years we dated and then I had the guts to ask her to marry me and to my relief she said yes.

We came up the drive and found the house. Sammy checked and saw over 30 vampires in there and I sighed.

"Don't worry Dean" Sam told me and we got out. We walked to the door and rang the bell. A man with blonde hair and gold eyes answered.

"Yes" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam, do you mind if we come in" I asked and he nodded. We walked in and saw red and gold eyes looking at us.

My phone rang and I put it on speaker so Sammy could hear Bella as is was her.

"Dean, I have run into a problem, damn spirits are attacking children just two streets away, and why is my voice echoing" she asked.

"Bella, we are at the house Sam saw yellow eyes attack vampires and with his demon spirits" I told her.

"Dean, I love you and all but you could have told me about the vampires, you remember I got my heart broken by one" her voice was rising "Dean and Sammy, I swear to god if you are killed I will hunt them down, damn it, hang on" I heard shots fired and laughing "Get back here, you stupid spirit" Sammy started to laughed and I looked at him "Sammy shut up" I heard shout "Dean, what colour are the vampires eyes?" she asked.

"Red and gold, why" Sam answered.

"Okay, they are not hungry or their eyes would be black or really dark, Dean I on my way" Bella said and hung up the phone.

"Dean, Bella just say what I think she said" Sammy asked.

"Yes, she said that I was the husband one, nitwit" I told him and turned to the vampires "Okay, for you guys and girls…" a knock came and I answered it quickly and saw my wife "Bells" I said and she jumped in my arms.

"Dean" she answered kissing my cheek. Her blonde hair waving in the wind and I brought her in. she had her bag of spray paint, holy water, guns, knifes and her colt knife.

"Bella" Sam said and hugged her "God, ten days, fighting a spirit and no cuts, bruises, that is a first".

"Shut up" she turned and screamed "YOU".

"Uh oh" Sam whispered and I nodded and she turned to me.

"Next time, I ask what colour eyes, you better ask their names because seven of them are the Cullens" I paled and looked back to them.

"Oh shit" Sam said and he slowly walked back, away from an angry wife who was walking towards "Dean, control your wife" Sammy whimpered and ran out Bella running after him and fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay, I learnt my lesson, Dean" Sammy yelled.

"Sorry, Sam, but me wife is a angry one" I called out to him I turned to them "Sorry, about that it was mainly Sammy who has vision and that is why, Bella is running after him, okay, this demon is evil it our mum, Sam's girlfriend and Bella's parents five years back and Bella, well it me tell you she is a good hunter, but has a hell of a temper, don't make excuses for all those years ago because before you say shit or anything else you will be half way a cross the country because who ever Edward is well, I think you better run now before she gets back" I told them.

"Who is this demon?" a man with black hair and red eyes asked "Oh, I'm Aro, Leader of Volturi".

"Well, Aro, this demon Sammy, Bella, my father, Bobby and many other hunters called it yellow eyes because of it yellow eyes, but the way it kills is a cut across the tummy and stuck on the ceiling and then the fire starts" I told them and got Bella's bag.

Okay, Sammy has gone to get my car?" I heard Bella walk up behind me and jump on my back "Deany".

"Bella, Bella, I will kiss you forever but first" I flipped back and Bella landed cat like "Good, not out of practice" and she punched my arm.

"Shut up" she hissed like a cat.

"You know, it will be better if you transform and take the holy to the tugs and other places as well as the salt" I told her and she hissed and changed into a panther and put the bag on her and sorted out the salts, she walked up to Sam as he entered and hissed and Sam jumped "Bella" I asked and she came back "I hope you can help her out" I asked and Sam lead a black bag on the floor and dropped it.

"Dean, next time you ask her to do that, ask her not to hiss, I'm still getting use to it" Sam complained and Bella reappeared in human form.

"One bottle and salt package is each room" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good, use the red salt out side" and she nodded and changed into a monkey and headed outside.

**Edward point of view (After Bella the monkey left)**

What the hell many people were saying and Sam walked in looking around.

Dean and Sam headed outside when the lights went out and the front door closed.

"Dean, get the back door" I heard Sam shouted and Bella's voice.

"I'm teleporting in" Bella said.

"Okay, but be careful" she appeared and we jumped and she shook her head.

"Stay still" she hid in the darkness and a figure came out of the shadows it's bright yellow eyes shining and Bella jumped out and stood in front of us "You can't have them" she yelled and he grinned.

"Oh, I can and I will" he said and he shoot fire off his hand and it hit Bella and I yelled. She wasn't screaming and the fire stopped a blue bubble surround us, but not Bella.

"Yellow-eyes it ends now" she hissed and took out a sword and yellow eyes grinned and a sword of fire appeared.

"Meet your end like your parents" and they started to fight and Bella was really good, strong, smart, but married. Dean and Sam got in but were pulled into the bubble. Bella and Yellow-eyes were both putting all they have into the fight, but when Bella spun around to hit him with her sword Yellow-eyes sword went straight though her and she stuck him he was consumed in fire and blew up Bella looked at Dean.

"Borrowed time" she whispered and flames engulfed her and Dean fell to the floor tears steaming down his eyes.

"Bella, borrow time, but for what" he whispered and a ghost of Charlie appeared.

"Because she wanted to see The Cullens, one last time and whe I died she too was to die but Bells, asked for borrowed time and the angels granted it, I'm sorry Dean, but you would have made her happy" Charlie said and he turned to us "Bella wanted you to know one thing, it is that to live Edward and I'm sorry, she knew why you left her and she understands it and she hopes you don't kill yourself for her, then her sacrifice was nothing" Charlie disappeared and Dean's phone rang.

"Hi son" an older man's voice said.

"Dad, Bella died" Dean whispered into the phone and the older man started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Dean, she was special to us and always will be" the man said and Dean nodded.

"I know, dad, I know" Dean said.

"Well, I hope you boys are ready to kill yellow eyes" he said.

"Dad, Bella killed him" Dean told him.

"That's my girl, that's my girl" he shouted and Dean held the phone away from his ear "Bella, you go girl, find peace in heaven" the man shouted and he hung up.

The wind blew in and a whisper came "I will, John, thank you" it was Bella and the I felt a hand on my cheek and a whisper in my ear "You will be in my heart Edward, always remember me and never forget" and the wind disappeared.

_To love is always a joy, but not to love is heart ache._


	2. poll ready

**Please do my poll.**

I will know what stories you want the most and the least.

I'm the poll will be from 13/04/09 to the 29/04/09 if you don't vote, then tough luck, till the three with the most vote are finished then i will work on the others.

So get voting, hurry

Lillianagreen


	3. AN

**Hello my readers, sorry for taking so long to update stories and all of that, but I had a bad start of 2011, I broke my arm badly and I stayed in hospital for three days. Then recovery longer than normal because of meds I am on. My boss fired me because I was away for 17 weeks. I only got the full use of my arm back and I type normal and updates will become faster, I bloody well hope. Now it is winter here australia, I can work on my stories and get the new ones typed up.**

**Sometimes there may not be an update for a week or two, but that is because of my life looking for jobs and all of that. **

**Thank you for reading my stories, now for some bad news. I will be taking a few of the stories down and redoing them.**

**also i am taking down my demigod story and work at it more, my cousin louded it for me and i need to redo it, but it will be up in the tenth month and going down at the same time of the others.**

* * *

**REDOING (WILL TAKE DOWN IN TWO DAYS AUSTRALIAN TIME 22/07/11 AND REPOSTED IN AUGUST OR EARILER)**

**CUTTER SWAN **

**DINOTOPIA: BELLA'S STORY**

**FATE CAN CHANGE**

**GHOSTS AND DEMONS**

**MEW MEW POWER TRANSFORM**

**MUTANT**

**THE PHOENIX FLYS**

* * *

**ADDING MORE CHAPTERS AS OF FRIDAY AUSTRALIAN TIME 7PM AT MOST**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC**

**ROTA'S SECRET PRINCESS**

**CLEANER GIRL TURNED BEAUTY QUEEN**

* * *

**STORIES TO COME ARE (WILL BE COMING SOON ABOUT LATER NEXT WEEK)**

**POKEMON/HARRY POTTER**

**POKEMON**

**HARRY POTTER**

**HARRY POTTER/SAILOR MOON**

**POKEMON/TWILIGHT**

**CSI MIAMI/POKEMON**

**CSI MIAMI**

**CSI MIAMI**

**TNMT/HARRY POTTER**

* * *

**There are a few more to come, but these ones have five or more chapters.**


End file.
